Fuel
Fuel is a new map found in the Resurgence Pack downloadable content. The map is focused on long range combat. It is divided into two main sections, with one part being an oil refinery with warehouses and the other part being open land. This map contains similar qualities of other maps, including the size of Wasteland and the terrain of Rust. This map is a mix of Wasteland, Quarry and Rust.'' Fuel features oil rigs such as the one in Rust, however, they are still in use. Fuel gives Overgrown a run for its money in terms of size, and is one of the largest maps in ''Modern Warfare 2. Tips and Tactics *In dual-objective based games (Search and Destroy, Sabotage, Capture the Flag, and Domination etc.) it can take a long time to reach the objectives. In order go from one flag/set of explosives to the other, the player must inevitably cross through sniper alleys, ambush points, and wide open areas, making it quite difficult to take the flag or bomb very far. This makes the map very good for more tactical players/teams to play on. *Fuel is a poor map to play non-objective based game modes such as Team Deathmatch due to the size of the map, making it very prone to campers. Objective based game modes on the other hand are very good as there is little use camping will have if a player intends to win the match. *Assault and Sniper rifles are the best choice for this map, as the player may encounter some enemies from afar that an SMG might not be able to muster. *Traveling indoors is key. While it is very dangerous, the player will meet any attackers face-to-face rather than getting sniped out of nowhere in the street. *In Domination, it is possible to take point B from the outside in the corner and outside the wall. Similar to hiding in the poppy fields in Afghan for point B, and around the corner at Karachi for point B. *The drainage pipe leading into the largest building is key to infiltrating and exfiltrating undetected in the middle of heated matches. *On Capture The Flag, try to control the area where the player can see the palm trees as this will make you successful. *There is a glitch to get inside a rock by running into it, thus creating problems for other gamers. *When playing Capture The Flag, there is a big rock where you can snipe and take out OpFor players where they spawn close to the their flag. Trivia *There is a suitcase which contains books that say "MW2 Weapons" and "How To Survive MW2". *It is apparent that the refinery is run by an organization called "Compy Corp". There are signs for it all over the place, and this is the first time Compy Corp has been seen in the series. *In the second and last floor of the building of the office that says "Compy Corp" there are maps that indicate the regions the U.S. Army operates in the world, for example; USASOUTHCOM which means United States Army Southern Command. *There is a glitched rock on the left side of the OpFor spawn, that can be entered and provides cover from being seen. Players can see in a 360 degree area and can shoot out of the rock, but they can also be shot inside if they are seen in the Killcam or a player knows where the rock is. *CompyCorp appears to be an English or American company, but in the large drainage pipe, and before heading up the stairs, on the left there is Russian. The Russian basically reminds workers to follow basic safety. *By 'A' for Search and Destroy C4 can be put on the oil tanks and detonated. *The majority of oil tanks do not explode. *Judging by the 'Endgame' style terrain, this map is set in Afghanistan. *The main complex bears resemblance to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''map Pipeline. * Fuel is largest multiplayer map in MW2 followed by Overgrown. thumb|left|300px|Resurgence Pack featured on "Inside XBOX"thumb|left|300px|Fuel Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2